blackdesertfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Diccionario y términos
Esto es un pequeño recopilatorio de las expresiones mas utilizadas en los MMORPG. Han sido obtenidos de diferentes webs, si crees que falta alguna, no dudes en compartirla con nosotros. A Agroo range: Distancia mínima para que un monstruo se ponga agresivo con el personaje. Agroo: Cantidad de odio(o interés) que un mob tiene contra ti, “ganar agroo” es cuando un monstruo se vuelve contra tí y te ataca, pero puedes estar en su lista de agroo y que este atacando a otro player en el cual tenga más interés. El encargado de mantener el aggro es el tank (tanque). Asap: As soon as possible (tan pronto como sea posible). Aka: Also known as (también conocido como). Afk: Away from keyboard (lejos del teclado). Basicamente, el jugador está ausente durante un tiempo. Afaik: As far as I Know (hasta donde yo se). ASL: Age/Sex/Location (Edad/Sexo/Lugar). AOE / Ae: Area Efect (Efecto de zona). Aplicado tanto para dañar como para beneficiar al equipo. Alter: Personaje no principal que utilizamos. Adds: Mobs que se añaden a un combate inesperadamente. Invocados, normalmente, por bosses (jefes). Assist: (Asistir) Ayudar a otro personaje atacando a SU objetivo. B Buffs, Buff, Buffo: Son aquellos hechizos/objetos/etc... que cuando se usan aumentan algún atributo del jugador (como la vida, la fuerza, velocidad, armadura…). Buffer: Jugador con un personaje dedicado a mejorar los atributos de sus compañeros. BDO: Black Desert Online. Bind / Bindear: Hechizo que enlaza el alma del jugador a un lugar, por lo que al morir volverá a aparecer en él. Tambien puedes bindearte objetos a tu personaje, de esa manera unicamente tú podras usar ese objeto y no podra ser vendido a otro jugador. Tambien puede referirse a asociar una tecla del teclado con una habilidad. Es decir, un acceso rápido y accesible a una habilidad, por llamarlo de otro modo. Brb: Be right back (vuelvo en un momento). Más o menos lo mismo que "AFK". Btw: By the way (por cierto). Bm: Bad manner (malas formas). Bs: Back stab (cuchillada por la espalda). Bbl: Be back later (volveré luego). Bot: Robot, programa automatizado para hacer una cierta tarea. Ilegal en Black Desert y en el 99% de los MMORPG. Boss: Jefe, enemigo final. Bug: Fallo del juego. Build: Conjunto de equipo o rama de habilidades que definen tu estrategia. Body pull: (Pull de cuerpo) Es un pull que se hace especificamente acercandonos a un bicho para que nos vea y venga a nosotros (sin nigun ataque), en ciertas ocasiones es muy aconsejable para que el Mob o el ataque no alerte a otros cercanos y traiga Add’s. C Caster: Jugador que tiene un personaje basado en el uso de la hechizos que requieren un tiempo de lanzamiento o preparación. Cast / Castear: Acción de realizar un hechizo. Camp check: Pregunta que se hace para saber si en una zona hay algún spawn libre para cazar. Sinceramente, lo he visto en pocos juegos, pero lo pongo a interés general. Cya: See you (te veo, como despedida). Cu: See you (hasta luego). Camper / Campear: Jugador que acostumbra a mantenerse en una posición para abarcar un spawn de monstruos o de jugadores. Cheat: Trampa, trucos usados para hacer trampas en un juego. Si el cheat es externo y te pillan, 100% de probabilidades de sanción, si es deribado de un fallo de programción, podría ser que te llevaras uan sanción si lo explotas excesivamente. Copy that: Recibido. Craftear: Crear un objeto o cosa por medio de profesiones. Cooldown, CD: Tiempo de refresco, tiempo que tarda una habilidad u objeto en volver a estar disponible para su uso. Crap: Es decir, ¡Mierda! Cheater: Hacer trampas, veasé "CHEAT" un poco más arriba. CBT: Closed Beta Test (Beta Test Cerrada, versión de pruebas cerrada). Cba: Can’t be arsed (Pasar de hacer algo por alguna razón. Charm/charmear/charmed: Hechizo que convierte al objetivo en la mascota del lanzador, seria algo asi como hipnotizar. El objetivo pasa a estar a un estado "pasivo". En algunos casos, el lanzador del hechizo obtiene el control del objetivo. Crowd control/ CC: (Control de masas), referido a las habilidades/objetos con capacidad de aturdir, realentizar. "CHARM" tambien se encontraria dentro de este apartado. D Damage dealer, DD, Direct Damage: Referido a las clases cuyo principal rol es el de hacer el mayor daño posible al objetivo. Decay: Desgaste por el uso o el tiempo de los items del juego. Dev, devs (developers): Desarrolladores del juego. DoT (Damage Over Time): Daño en el tiempo, a lo largo del tiempo. El objetivo del DoT sufre el daño cada determinado tiempo, como por ejemplo, venenos, maldiciones, etc... DPS (Damage Per Second): se usa para medir el daño por segundo. Drop: Se suele referir al tipo de objetos que un determinado bicho suelta al morir. Dungeon, instance, raid: Mazmorra, espacios cerrados donde cumplir una serie de objetivos. Black Desert dispone de estas mismas, solo que no son "espacios cerrados" (ya que se trata de un juego completamente abierto, es decir, no hay lugares donde vayas a estar tu solo y punto). En este caso, son zonas con enemigos mas fuertes y con un loot especial. Damn: ¡Maldición! Damnit: ¡Maldita Sea! Debuff: Lo contrario a Buff, usados para quitar buffs a un objetivo o otorgar algún efecto negativo sobre el. DK: (Dishonorable Kill) Muerte Deshonrosa. DnD: (Do Not Disturb) No Molestar. Dunno: Abreviaciñon de “Don´t Know” (No lo sé). Depop / Depopear: El acto de un mob de desaparecer por alguna causa o por tiempo (no es común que los mobs lo hagan). Suele ocurrir contra bosses, los cuales tienen un cierto tiempo de actividad. E Eta: Estimated time of arrival (tiempo aproximado de llegada). Engage: Cargar contra un enemigo o mob. Iniciar una pelea. Enrage: Habilidad para devolver todos los ataques recibidos mientras está activado. Exploit: aprovecharse de un error para conseguir algún tipo de beneficio. Por ejemplo, ganar más experiencia de la debida, matar un enemigo sin apenas esfuerzo, ganar más dinero del debido, etc... Tiende a estar penalizado. F Faction: Facción, bando al que puede pertenecer un jugador. Tambien indica la apreciación de un caracter por parte organizaciones/clanes/ciudades pertenecientes al juego. FM: Full Mana (energía mágica al máximo). Frag: Término utilizado para contabilizar las víctimas del jugador. Flurry: Frenesí, cuando un jugador entra en este estado puede hacer más ataques de lo normal. FPS: Frames por segundo, a mayor numero, mejor, siendo 60fps el máximo que el ojo humano puede percartar. Farmear: '''Centrarse principalmente en matar enemigos con el objetivo de obtener las recompensas debidas. También aplicable a misiones. Fix: Pequeña acutalizacion para arreglar un bug o error del juego. FF: (Focus Fire) Centrar todo el daño en un solo mob. FFA: (Free For All) Apto para todos, se suele usar relativo al loot indicando que los jugadores son libres de lootear los cadaveres y/o cofres. Aplicable en PvP (Jugador contra jugador). FFS: (For Fuck´s Sake) Similar a “maldita sea”. Flame: Mensajes que son para provocar una fuerte discusión. Insúltos. Flamer: El que insulta. FTW: (For the Win) Por La Victoria. Tambien podria referirse a "pero que cojones" (Fuck the what). G Gtg/g2g: Got to go (tengo que irme). Gg: Good game (buen juego). Gj: Good job (buen trabajo). '''Glitch: Lo mismo que "BUG" pero tiende a ser explotable y más peligroso. Gl: Good luck (buena suerte). En algunos casos tambien se puede usar en tono sarcastico. Gr8: Great (magnífico). Gank/Ganker: Persona que sólo se atreven a atacar a otros jugadores estando en grupo o cuando los otros jugadores están luchando contra enemigos. Los ataques de estos suelen ser por los flancos y sin que su objetivo se entere hasta el momento del ataque. Grindear / Grinding: dedicarse de manera sistemática y repetitiva a hacer cualquier cosa que permita acumular experiencia y subir de nivel, normalmente matar bichos o misiones repetibles. Group/Party: Grupo de jugadores. Guild: gremio, clan, hermandad. GvG (Guild vs. Guild): Clan contra clan. Se trata de batallas a gran escala. Glitcher: “Persona” que se aprovecha de errores de programacion para sacar beneficio y tener ventaja sobre el resto de usuarios. No siempre suele ser sancionable, pero mejor evitarlo, aunque pique la curiosidad. GM: (Game Master o Guild Master) Maestro del juego o Lider Del Clan respectivamente. Gratz/Gz: Abreviatura de (Congratulations-Felicidades). Griefer: Jugador que intencionadamente y repetidamente intenta fastidiar la experiencia de juego Spammeando, Robando Mobs continuamente, Bloqueando zonas, etc... H Hf: Have fun (divertiros). Healer: (Sanador) El encargado de curar al grupo y una de las clases más apreciadas cuando se combate en grupo. Hotfix: pequeña actualización para arreglar un bug de forma urgente. HoT: (Heal over Time) Cura a lo alrgo de un espacio de tiempo determinado. Menos eficaz pero mas duradero. HP, health points, hit points: Puntos de vida. I Irl: In real life (en la vida real). Item: Objeto. IMBA: Imbalanced (cuando un personaje está desbalanceado en el juego o es mejor que otros por su clase). Tambien aplicable a objetos y equipos. Imho: (In My Honest Opinion) Para reclamar que tu opinion es valida y objetiva. Imo: In my opinion (en mi opinión). Incoming/Inc: Significa que algo va a llegar o pasar en breves, por ejemplo la llegada de una patrulla de mobs o add's. Instance: Versión privada de una zona para un único grupo/raid. Es decir, la zona no es global para los jugadores, sino que se crea exclusivamente cuando un grupo entra, y dicho grupo tiene su propia “copia” del lugar en la que nadie mas puede entrar. Esto no existe en Black Desert. J Jk: Just Kidding (solo bromeo) o bien joking (bromeando). K Ks: Kill Stealer (ladrón de muertes). Término usado cuando alguien se espera a que otro jugador tenga casi muerto a un mob para matarlo él y robarle la experiencia. Aplicable en PvP con los asesinatos de jugadores. Kos: Kill on sight (matar al ver). Término usado para cuando los habitantes de un sitio son hostiles. Key: Clave, llave, acceso a algun sitio. KK: Se utiliza para hacer saber que has comprendido algo. Equivalente a OK. Knockback / KB: Cualquier ataque que te hace salir despedido hacia atrás y que generalemnte, va acompañado de Stun. L Lfg: Looking for group (Buscando un grupo). Lfm: Looking for members (buscando miembros para un grupo). Aplicable a la busqueda de gente para unirse a un clán, gremio o hermandad. Loot: Botín que suelen llevar los monstruos que se puede obtener al matarlos. Lol: Lots of laughs / Laughing Out Loud (descojonado de risa). Los: Line of sight (línea de visión). Se utiliza para decir que tienes una linea de vision directa sobre algo o alguien (sin obstaculos, por lo que sabes que el hechizo/disparo acertará). Lammer: término coloquial inglés aplicado a una persona falta de madurez, sociabilidad y habilidades técnicas o inteligencia, un incompetente. Leecher: persona que se aprovecha de los esfuerzos de los demás para obtener experiencia o pasarse parte del juego. LMAO (Laughin My Ass Off): Morirse de risa. Lvl: Nivel. Leeroy: Palabra que viene de “World Of Warcraft”, Sujeto que se tira hacia una manada de mobs haciendo que el y todo el grupo mueran aniquilados. LMK: (Let Me Know) Hazmelo saber. Lootear: Recoger el botin de un mob muerto. M Mob: Es el término general para llamar a cualquier ser de un juego que no sea un jugador o un npc. M8: Mate (colega). Main: Personaje principal, es el personaje que mejor controlas y que más te gusta. Melee: Cuerpo a cuerpo. MP, mana points: Puntos de maná. MT: (Main Tank) Tank Principal, El que recibe todos los tortazos de la mayoria de mobs o el mas fuerte. Mula: Personaje creado unicamente para almacenar objetos. Mezz / mezzed: (Accion / estado) Se denomina asi a la situación de inmovilidad causada por un hechizo o efecto que sume a un personaje/mob en un estado como catatonico/obnubilado en el que no puede moverse/usar habilidades (esta mentalmente ausente). N Np: No problem (ningún problema). Ns: Nice shot (buen disparo). Npc: Non player character (jugador no controlable) personaje controlado por la IA del juego. N1: Nice one (buena). Noob: Newbie (novato). También se suele usar con tono despreciable, refiriendose al jugador como no habilidoso. Ninja Looting: Proceso consistente en robar el loot a jugadores que han matado mobs sin haber ayudado a conseguirlo, o aun habiendo colaborado, lootea más rapido que nadie para llevarse todos los tesoros. En Black Desert, el loot es personal hasta pasado un tiempo. Este término es aplicable si el loot a quedado libre y otro jugador lo recoje, por ejemplo, si el otro jugador se esta pegando con otros enemigos y el segundo aprovecha que no paran de atacar para robar el loot. Ninja: Ladrón de objetos, básicamente. Tambien se podría referir a una futura clase que se espera que sea lanzada proximamente. Nerfear: Cuando se considera que algo es demasiado poderoso y está descompensado se “nerfea”, es decir, se rebajan sus cualidades/efectividad y de esta manera se ajusta a niveles más balanceados. Named: Cualquier enemigo con nombre propio o cuyos apelativos (capitan, campeon, rey …) le hacen destacar sobre otros de su calaña. NBG: Need Before Greed, necesidad antes que avaricia, significa que tiene preferencia en lootear lo que salga quien más lo necesite antes que quien lo quiera para comerciar. Gente que miente o no cumple esto son considerados Ninjas. NVM: Nevermind (No importa/da igual). O Omg: Oh my god (Oh Dios mio, expresión de sorpresa). Tambien se puede llegar a usar con desprecio. Omw: On my way (en camino). Oom: Out of mana (sin maná). Ooe: Out of endurance (Sin resistencia). Overpowered: Demasiado poderoso. Owned: Ser derrotado por superioridad (tanto numerica como por skill superior) o cuando intentas hacer una jugada y el enemigo te la fastidia. Ofc: (Of Course) Por supuesto. Off-healer: Sanador secundario que actua mas bien de refuerzo del primero (Main). Off-Tank: Tank secundario que ayuda al MainTank si la situacion le impide tankear todo. Por ejemplo en bosses que requieran de una rotación. OMFG: Forma mas bien dramatica de decir OMG. Over: Abreviacion de Overpowered. P Pet: Mascota, ser ya sea animal, mágico o bien una máquina que sirve a un jugador o npc. Pic: Picture (imagen, foto). Puller / Pulear: Jugador que atrae a los monstruos o enemigos hacia la posición de su grupo. Tiende a ser el Tank. Pull: Monstruo o enemigo que ha sido atraido al grupo por el puller. Pvp: Player versus player (jugador contra jugador). Pve: Player versus environment (jugador contra el entorno). Usado para definir el combate contra los mobs. Las misiónes entran en este apartado. Pbae: Point black area effect. Efectos de área que están centrados en el personaje que los realiza. Party: Grupo. PK (player killer): Jugador que se dedica a matar a otro jugadores por diversión. Player: Jugador. Plz, pls, please: Por favor. Premade: Grupo establecido de antemano. Pwned: Equivalente a “Owned”. PC: (Price Check) Sirve para preguntar que valor tiene un objeto. PNJ: Traduccion de NPC,”Personaje No Jugador”. PJ: Personaje,jugador Pro: El significado real es “Profesional” pero se suele usar en tono de burla. PH / Placeholder: El Mob que esta generalmente en una localización hasta que, tras matarlo varias veces, acude en su lugar un Named. Por asi decirlo el PH “ocupa” el sitio del named, y habra que matarlo (de 1 a N veces) para que en el proximo “Respawn” (cuando vuelve a aparecer el bicho) pueda aparecer el Named correspondiente. Pop / Popear /Spawn: El acto de “aparecer” un mob en un area. Cada mob concreto tiene un tiempo de espera antes de popear de nuevo tras ser eliminado. Proc: (Perpetual Randomness Of Casting) Efecto especial sobre un jugador o mob, como consecuencia de una habilidad u objeto equipado que lo posee y que tiene un % de ocurrir aleatoriamente. Q Quest: Misión. R Rofl: Rolling on the floor laughing (revolcándose por el suelo de risa). Rare drop: Objeto que se encuentra muy pocas veces en un mob. Tiende a ser objetos de misiones complicadas o equipo de alto poder. Respawn: Tiempo que tarda en volver a aparecer un mob o npc en su spawn o en el juego. Rtm: Read the manual (lee el manual). Roger that: De acuerdo. Rl: Real life (vida real). Raid: Agrupación grande y organizada de jugadores, normalmente unida con un proposito. Ranged: Combatiende a larga distancia. Respec: Cambiar de clase, de talentos, de habilidades… Rolear: Interpretar. Root: Tipo de ataque que se usa para inmovilizar al objetivo durante un tiempo determinado. Rush: Alcanzar un objetivo (batalla de PvP, raid…) de forma fácil y rápida. Para esto se pueden montar grupo o raids con capacidades por encima de las requeridas para tal fin (gente muy equipada para ciertas mazmorras o bosses, por ejemplo). RvR (Realm vs Realm): Reino contra Reino. Roll: Tirar los dados, hechar a suertes algo. Re-Roll: Tirar los dados de nuevo. Runner: Persona que con determinadas habilidades va corriendo de un punto a otro sin matar enemigos. Runnear: Runner que lleva a otras personas a un lado por dinero o gratis Rly: Abreviacion de “¿Realmente?, ¿En serio?”. Roamer: Dicese del mob que esta haciendo una guardia y no tiene un sitio fijo, sino una ruta de vigilancia. S Spawn: Zona de aparición de los seres/objetos. Summon: Invocar. Summoned: Cualquier ser u objeto invocado por un jugador. Stealth: Habilidad de un personaje para ponerse invisible y pasar inadvertido para otros personajes o monstruos. Scam: Intento de timo o estafa. Scammer: Jugador que engaña a otro jugador para ganar oro a sus expensas. Estafador o timador. Skills: Habilidades de los personajes o habilidad de un jugador sobre determinado aspecto. Snare: Ataque que disminuye la velocidad del enemigo. Se considera un CC. Solear: Jugar solo o encargarse de enemigos sin ayuda. Stats: Estadísticas. Stun: Habilidad o acción de paralizar o atontar. Spammer: Jugador que escribe o lanza habilidades de forma repetitiva y rapidamente, tambien puede ser un jugador que llena el chat de publidcidad o tonterias molestando a los demas. Sec: Abreviacion de “Seconds”, se usa para decir a alguien que espere un momento. STFU: (Shut The Fuck Up) Cierra la boca o callate ya. Sucks/Suxor/Sux: Forma insultante de decir que algo o alguien no vale para nada. Stifle/Silence: Situación en la que un char/mob pierde su capacidad de usar habilidades/castear y lo que fuera que estuviera casteando en el momento. 'Sustain: '''Capacidad para mantenerse en combate, ya sea por su buena regeneración de vida o de manà. Capacidades curativas que ayuden a mantenerse más tiempo en combate tambien podríamos agregarla aquí. T Tank / Tanke: Jugador que tiene un personaje especializado en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y en recibir el daño. Thx: Thanks (gracias). Ty: Thank you (gracias). Target: Objetivo. Taunt: Provocar, habilidad para hacer que un enemigo te ataque y aumentar su agroo hacia tí. Trade: Comerciar. Twink: Personaje que a un lvl bajo esta equipado con lo maximo que puede llegar a conseguir siendo asi over. TiC: Unidad de tiempo artificial que regula internamente el funcionamiento de los juegos, usada entre otras cosa para ver cuando salta un DoT(ver), la regeneracion de vida y mana, ect… U Ubber: Término utilizado para expresar que algo o alguien es superior. Underpowered: Muy poco poderoso, enormemente debil. UP: Se dice que un mob esta UP, cuando esta fisicamente en el juego y se le puede matar (no siempre todos lo estan). Un claro ejemplo son los bosses, normalemente aparecen en ciertos momentos del dia o cada X minutos, horas e incluso dias y semanas. V Vendor: Vendedor de cualquier tipo de productos. W Wtb: Want to buy (quiero comprar). Wts: Want to sell (quiero vender). Wtt: Want to trade (quiero comerciar). Wth: What the hell (¡Que demonios!, expresión de perplejidad). Wb: Welcome back (bienvenido de nuevo). WTF: What the fuck (Pero que mierda es esto?!). Wipe: Cuando en el objetivo de conseguir algo como por ejemplo matar un boss, todo el grupo es derrotado. WooT: Forma excitada de decir !Que gran botin! W8: (Wait - Esperar). Es la forma rapida de decirle a alguien que espere. X XP: Puntos de experiencia. xD: Expresión usada para simbolizar que nos estamos partiendo de risa (o no, muchas veces es muletilla). Y '''Y: ('Yes) Un "si" resumido, utilizado cuando no hay tiempo para contestar o simplemente para abreviar. Z Zerg: Una gran agrupación de jugadores que arrasan con todo lo que se encuentran por delante. Se diferencia de una raid en la falta de organización